Talk:Two-Handed (Skyrim)
'Hand-to-Hand' is listed as being Two-Handed? It seems it would fall under 'One-Handed' or nothing... is there verification that Two-Handed Skill and Perks effect Hand-to-Hand combat? : I only know that unarmed (with both hands free) gets a bonus from the One-Handed skills dual flurry and dual savagery. It does not make sense that anything Two-Handed related affects unarmed fighting. The game seems to count the free hands as two weapons, one in each hand. Because those "hand-weapons" have no keywords like "sword" or "war axe" they don't get any bonuses from the rest of the One-Handed skill tree. : Most of this knowledge I have through testing and the Creation Kit. Zlorfik (talk) 11:41, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Most Powerful Two-Handed Weapon Q - Does anyone know the most powerful two-handed weapon? A - Daedric warhammer, like a boss! :Yep, due to Skull Crusher and Marked for Death. Mictlantecuhtli (talk) 13:47, December 16, 2011 (UTC) I may be mistaken, but I thought two-handed also improved unarmed attacks. Is this incorrect? 22:03, March 28, 2012 (UTC) I'd like to know if the Sweep perk also attacks other targets than the intended (guards, followers,...). SuperDidi (talk) 13:31, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Added Champion's Cudgel to the list of Non-craftable Two-handed weapons CountPimpula (talk) 17:21, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Unlisted Bug? Playing on the 360, it seems that I'm not receiving any benefits from the perks I've purchased. I have Two-Handed up to 61 but my glass battleaxe is barely dealing 60pts damage. (Or at least the item description SAYS it is. If that's the case, everyone I'm fighting has 500+ Health.) I'm not causing any bleeding despite the Axe perks, I haven't decapitated even one person despite the appropriate perk. My power attacks are completely lacking in power, actually doing LESS damage than a standard attack. I give up. I'm starting a new character. If I experience this bug again, I'm never going back to Two-Handed. An absolutely pathetic first experience with this battle style and my first major disappointment with Skyrim. Mark.elfering (talk) 08:40, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Great way to level up Two Handed I'm honestly a little shocked this has not been discussed here, but here I go xD I've found one of the best ways to level this skill (which is one of the most difficult IMO) is wandering the ROADS of Skyrim until the random thief event occurs. Its also great for training armor skills. I've never seen one without 2 daggers of varying make. You'll need the restoration spell Grand Healing. As long as you don't sheath your weapon you can continue pummeling and healing. if you attack first, the healing doesn't work. I'd also recommend a ring and necklace of magicka regeneration. you can just keep it up for as long as you have the patience to do so AND gain plenty of levels in armor. I trained light first so I can get added benefit from the necklace of articulation haha! With Heavy armor on, the thief doesn't do TOO much damage. The Become Ethereal shout is helpful also if you need magicka regen. I highly recommend saving every time you heal the two of you up just because accidentally killing them is easy enough to do as kill cams start occurring. Use the highest base damage 2 handed weapon you can manage as xp for two-handed weapons is based on the base damage of the weapon. Hope that helps someone :D Willhelm555 (talk) 07:22, March 4, 2017 (UTC)